Estranged
by mrsblaisezabini1
Summary: Harry and Ron haven't heard from Hermione in 7 years. It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet. Little do they know is that their favorite bookworm is now bestfriends with their 5 least favorite Slytherins, and has a child of her own. What will happen if the Golden Trio meet again? What will happen if Hermione starts to fall for someone she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Attack**

**DISCLAIMER**: I, sadly, do not own the amazing piece of literature that is Harry Potter. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate her characters to satisfy my own pleasure.

"Momma? Momma wake up!" Alexander's voice broke as he shook his mother's lifeless body. Tears ran down Alexander's face as he ran to the fireplace. His hand shook as he threw the floo powder down. "Uncle Marcus's!"

Marcus Flint jumped as his fireplace roared to life, and his best friend's son ran out. Tears, hyperventilating, and all. "Uncle Marcus, Uncle Marcus, help!" Alexander screamed as he ran into Marcus's legs. "Whoa, whoa. Alex, what happened?" "Mommy! She won't wake up!" Marcus's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he listened to Alexander. He sent a patronus to Blaise, Draco, Theodore and Adrian as he ran to the fireplace. Alexander not far behind.

Marcus paced outside of Hermione's room as he waited for the rest of the group to get to St. Mungos. "Where are they?" He muttered to himself. "It's been over an hour!" Marcus growled as he saw Blaise, Draco, Theodore and Adrian running down the hall. Marcus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself. "Is she okay?! What happened?!" The four of them chorused together, almost as if they had practiced it.  
"She was attacked by Death Eaters. She wasn't killed, but she does have a few broken ribs, and a broken ankle. She just came back from surgery. You would know that though, if you had been here!" Marcus snarled. Blaise stepped forward, and put his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "Man, calm down. You know how much Hermione means to us. We were fighting a case. We couldn't just get up and leave. We got here as fast as we could. Trust me. " "By the way, where's Alexander?" Adrian asked. His nose crinkled with curiosity as he looked around, trying to find the 6 year old. "Narcissa came and got him about half an hour ago. She took him to the cottage out by the sea, if I can recall." Marcus answered.  
"Malfoy Gardens?" Draco and Theo asked together. "Yeah, that's it!" "She used to take Theo and I there all the time when we were little. To get away from our fathers, and when You – Know – Who was residing in my house." Draco said, his eyes clouded over with memories. Adrian shook his head at the blonde. "It was the best place to go when we needed to get away from everything, or just clear our heads. I can promise you that after just being there today" "And probably tomorrow." Marcus interjected. "It'll become one of his favorite places. I'm sure of it." Theo stated.  
"Um, are you here for a Miss Hermione Granger?" A healer questioned the large group. "Yes! Is she okay?" Blaise asked frantically. The healer smiled at him. "Yes, she's okay. We gave her some blood-replenishing potion, but she does have two broken ribs, and a broken ankle. She doesn't have to wear a cast; instead we healed her ankle enough that she just has to wear a walking boot for three to four months. Her ribs are healing up nicely, and those should be fine in about three or four hours. She'll have some mild pain, but it's nothing some pain relief potion can't fix. I'll make sure to send her home with some of that, a vial of draught of peace, and some dreamless sleep potion." "When can she be discharged?" Marcus questioned. "Tomorrow morning. She can be released at 9:30." The healer gave them all a smile and started walking back to the ward that Hermione was residing in.  
They all gave each other a look. "Well. What do we do now?" Theo let the question hang in the air, waiting for someone to answer. "How about, we go get Alexander some pajamas and clothes; as he can just stay at Malfoy Gardens with my mother tonight and while we get Hermione home and settled tomorrow; and then we all go back to Flint Estates and clear our heads." Draco suggested. Marcus blinked and tuned to look at the young Malfoy. "You, my dearest ferret friend-" Blaise and Theo snickered and Adrian gave an amused smile as Draco glared at Marcus who just continued talking. "Are a genius." The imposing man stated as he turned on his heel, and started to walk out of St. Mungos.  
"Well that's that I guess." Adrian said as he started walking after Marcus.  
The remaining three gave each other a look, and walked out, following the other two."

**A/N: Well guys, that's my first chapter. The next chapter _WILL _be longer! I really hope you guys like it, so leave me reviews telling me what you like, and what you think I should fix! I'm always open to constructive criticism (:**

**Goodbye, lovelies~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Getting Our Girl Back**

**DISCLAIMER**: I, sadly, do not own the amazing piece of literature that is Harry Potter. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate her characters to satisfy my own pleasure.

Adrian sighed as he sat down on Marcus's sofa. "Mallie!" The small house elf appeared with a crack. "Yes, Mr. Peucy? How may I be of service?" Adrian pondered momentarily. "Get us a bottle of fire whisky and five tumblers please." Mallie nodded ferociously. "Right away, Mr. Peucy." Theo sent Marcus a look of confusion. "Why does your house elf have perfect speech?" He questioned looking utterly baffled. Marcus chuckled. "A simple charm I found in one of my mother's old books. It makes life so much easier because you can understand them."  
Theo nodded his head and made sure to ask Marcus to tell him more about it later. "I can't believe Mia got attacked..." The words hung in the air as the five men sat all around the room. The silence was broken as Mallie brought them their drinks; something they all desperately needed at this point. Marcus pointed to the table for her to set the tray down. "Why Mia though? It has been seven bloody years since the war ended!" Marcus exclaimed as Mallie handed the men their drinks, and left with a pop. Blaise took a sip and leaned back. "Truthfully, it isn't hard to understand why Mione. I mean she's the brightest witch of our age, helped take down You-Know-Who and was part of the Golden Trio. I just don't understand why _now_. Marcus is right, it has been seven years. Seven years of peace and quiet but then all of a sudden she gets attacked? It just doesn't add up. "  
"Speaking of the Golden Trio… don't you think Potter and Ginger deserve to know what happened to Mia? They _were_best friends for eight years." Adrian suggested. "No! Eight years or friendship or not, those twats only used Mia. They would be dead if it wasn't for her saving their ass every time they needed it." Theo exclaimed. "That or they would've failed every year and would've never graduated." Draco added with a smirk. Theo ignored him and continued. "You know how mad she would be if she knew we told them. Mia told us that she cut off all ties with them and all her other old friends the day after graduation. " "And then she got knocked up, moved to Loughton and met us!" The blonde added, once again.  
The other four just shook their heads at the poor Malfoy.

"GET UP." Blaise screamed into Theo's ear. Theo yelped and fell off of his bed, knocking over a laughing Blaise on the way. He got up, righted himself and glared at the laughing mess on the ground. "Why the hell do you find it funny, that you came to my house at—7 am and screamed in my ear? And for what reason are you even here, might I add?" Blaise stood up and sat on a chair opposite of the large king sized bed, still chuckling slightly as he started explaining.  
"So I woke up this morning at 5:30 because I couldn't sleep. So, I rode around on my broom for a bit, tided some things up, did a puzzle, ya know. The usual. But then, around 6:30 I realized, TODAY MIA GETS DISCHARGED. So then, I got ready and shit, and came to wake you up, so we could go wake up Draco, and then we could go get Adrian, and then we could go get Marcus, and then we could all go have breakfast, and then go get Mia!" The Italian finished looking very out of breath, but very proud of himself for thinking all of this up himself.  
Theo blinked. "You are a dumbass."  
Blaise feigned hurt at the other man's sarcasm. "My heart, its breaking. But seriously, get ready. I want to go get Draco"  
Theo gave the man a look.  
"You have a plan don't you?"  
"Indeed, my dear Nott. Indeed."

"A BUCKET OF ICE WATER! A bucket of bloody ice water!" Draco exclaimed as they walked into St. Mungos. Blaise patted him on the back.  
"Buddy, it's been two hours. Get over it." Draco just glared at him as they walked up to the front desk. "We're here to see if Hermione Granger can be discharged?" Adrian asked. The Welcome Witch typed some things into the computer and smiled at him. "How about you all take a seat? It will be about ten minutes, they just need to check her blood, and run a few more tests and then she will be free to go." The five of them thanked the woman and sat down, all of them itching with anticipation.  
"So after we get Hermione home and settled, one of us will go get Alexander and bring him back to her manor, right? Marcus nodded his conformation at Theo. "I highly doubt she'll want to stay home and rest though. Knowing her, she'll want to go shopping and the five of us plus Alexander will get dragged into going along with her." Marcus said. They all gave a collective shudder at the thought. "She shops for hours though! She spends so much time buying everything in literally every shop in London!" Draco expressed. "She's rich and has all of us to carry her- what seems like ten billion bags. What girl wouldn't want that?"  
Blaise laughed as he saw the scowl on Draco's face. Just as Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, a healer walked up to them. "Are you here for Hermione Granger?" They all stood up, "Yes." Adrian answered for them. "She can be discharged now. Just come up to the front desk, sign the form and come to her room. Then she can leave." The healer smiled at them and walked off towards the elevator.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Leggo!" Blaise pushed them towards the front desk.

"Does this damn elevator move any faster?" Theo tapped his foot faster and faster with the more impatient he was getting. "Theo chill. We'll see her in a few minutes." Marcus was ready to pull his hair out if he tapped his foot _any fucking faster_. Theo gave an over exasperated sigh. "I'm SO sorry that I'm anxious to see—" He was cut off as the elevator doors opened. "FINALLY!" "Theodore! Keep your damn mouth shut!" Adrian hurriedly shushed the over excited man as soon as he saw the glare multiple healers were giving him. Theo shrunk under all the stares. "Sorry…" He muttered. Blaise just shook his head and shoved them all out of the elevator and towards the room the Welcome Witch has told them Hermione was residing in. As they reached the door, Marcus put his hand on the handle.  
"Well, I guess this is it." "Just GO!" The remaining four exclaimed. Marcus turned the handle and pushed the door open to see a perfectly fine Hermione; the only difference being the walking boot she was wearing. "MIA YOU'RE OKAY!" Nobody even saw Theo run over and attack her in a giant hug before he was already engulfing her. Hermione laughed. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I'm _Hermione Granger_ for christs sake!" She had a smirk plastered on her face that could've rivaled Dracos. Marcus walked over and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're okay lil sister. You nearly scarred the shit outta me." Hermione smiled up at the intimidating looking Slytherin.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing"  
She laughed as Marcus glared at her and pinched her cheek.

**A/N: That's the second chapter! I know it's not that much longer, only by a couple hundred words. But I'm glad I managed to get it out today. I am going to try and make up a schedule to follow for when I post or have a marathon (:**  
**Don't forget to review!**  
**Goodbye, lovelies~**


End file.
